


Worshiping The Devil

by Bahar1182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, But not really i'm lazy, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Fuck you mcu, I have been crying for thirty mn, Loi is a little shit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony likes it
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: تونی و لوکی هر دوشون مشکل دارن.هلا، هلا نیست. Hel عه دختر لوکی(یه سرچ کنین میاد:/)همین دیگه. حال و حوصله بکاستوری نوشتنم ندارم اونجرز بالاخره یه جوری به وجود اومدن😂ثورم به زمین رفت و اوایل ثور ۱ کاملا اتفاق افتاد، ولی نه کاملا.صرفا برا افسردگی بعد اندگیممه.Porn with plot but not reallyامیدوارم خوشتون بیاد*





	Worshiping The Devil

تا قبل از دیدن پادشاه، تونی فکر میکرد این ایده بدیه. میدونست که توی ازگارد زیاد با تکنولوژی آشنایی ندارن. و به نظرش جای خشک و جدیای میومد.  
با این حال حس کنجکاویش درباره یه سیاره پر از موجودات خدا مانند باعث شد همراه ثور، ناتاشا، کلینت، بروس، استیو و دوستش(دوست پسرش! تونی با بروس سرش شرط بسته بود)و رودی به اینجا بیاد.  
و حالا با دیدن مرد جلوی روش اصلا از تصمیمش پشیمون نبود.  
موهای سیاه پشت سرش جمع شده بودن و اجازه میدادن صورتش کاملا مشخص بشه. پوستش سفید بود، سفیدتر از هرکس که توی این سیاره(و شاید توی عمرش) دیده بود و میشد ساعتها داخل چشمای سبزش غرق شد.  
ثور: برادر! اینا دوستامن که برات گفتم! از میدگارد اوردمشون تا با سیارمون آشناشون کنم.  
لبخند و چشمک با محبتی زد: همینطور شاهمون!  
مرد خنده ریزی کرد. برای چند ثانیه سکوت کرد و بالاخره به سمتشون قدم برداشت: خب... از آشناییتون خوشبختم. من لوکی هستم. شاه ازگارد، پسر اودین و برادر ثور. امیدوارم سفر خوبی داشته باشین.  
چهرش سایه شیطنت آمیزی به خودش گرفت. نه مثل ثور پاک و بی آزار(وقتایی که چیزی از روی بدجنسی میگفت). این واقعا از روی بدجنسی بود: هرچند مگه سفر با یک پورتال نمیتونه سخت باشه مگر اینکه واقعا بیعرضه باشین!  
’میخوام ببینم میتونی اون لبخندو زیرم نگه داری یا نه!‘  
اهانت کوچیک و کم اهمیت لوکی لابه لای معرفیا گم شد. تونی آخرین نفر باهاش دست داد: آنتونی ادوارد استارک. میتونی تونی صدام کنی!  
و چشمکی زد. پیش نمیومد که از اسم کاملش استفاده کنه. ولی احساس کرد بهش نیازه.  
و انگار تونی تنها کسی نبود که چیزی احساس میکرد. رودی خیلی زود متوجه فکرای تونی شد و پاشو محکم روی پای تونی کوبید. البته که تونی تظاهر کرد چیزی نشده. و کسی هم متوجه نشد.  
غیر از لوکی که لبشو گاز گرفت، پوزخندی زد و ازش دور شد.  
دور از توجه بقیه رودی زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد: تونی، واقعا نکن. چون احتمالا اگه به دست خودش کشته نشی و واقعا به یه جایی برسی ثور میکشتت! واقعا نکن. لطفا نکن.  
تونی اون لحظه متوجه ترس رودی شد. شاید حس شیشم نظامیش اخطار از چیزی میداد.  
نه که تونی اهمیت بده.  
در با صدای خیلی بلندی باز شد: عمو ثور!  
دختری داخل شد و به سمت ثور پرید. ثور هم محکم بغلش کرد.  
کمی طول کشید تا تونی بفهمه یه مشکلی توی اون دختر وجود داره. اون بخشی که تونی میتونست ببینه یه دختر با پوست سفید و موهای بلاند خیلی بلند بود. گونههای قرمزی داشت و با شادی میخندید.  
تا اینکه ثور چرخوندش. حالا تونی میتونست ببینه. قسمت چپ اون دختر انگار شخص دیگهای بود. موهای بلاندش مشکی میشدن و به سرزندگی و براقی اون طرف نبودن. پوست صورتش به نظر مرده میومد و از پایین گردنش تا جایی که لباسش اجازه دیدن میداد ففط اسکلت بود. دستش هم همینطور، فقط بالای بازوش یکم پوست به چشم میخورد.  
(تقریبا تونی رو یاد انیمیشن عروس مرده مینداخت. یه بار اونقدر مست بود که یک شب تا صبح کلی انیمیشن عجیب غریب مختلف دید و اون یکیشون بود)  
لوکی اعضای اونجرزو صدا کرد: من اطرافو نشونتون میدم، ثور قراره سرش برای یه مدت شلوغ باشه.  
و خندید. ناتاشا، بروس، رودی، استیو و کلینت کاملا تو شوک دیدن اون دختر بودن. باکی واقعا اهمیتی نمیداد(احتمالا تنها کسی بود که متوجه باشه اینجا سیاره افرادیه که خودشونو خدا میدونن و اونقدر باهوش بود که توقع هرچیزیو داشته باشه) و چشمای تونی از کنجکاوی برق میزدن. آخرشم اون اولین نفری بود که بپرسه: اون کی بود؟  
-هل، دختر من، الهه مرگ و ملکه هلهایم. چهطور؟  
ناتاشا: خب... اممم...  
-آآآه! اینکه نصف بدنش مردس؟ چند سده از آخرین باری که مردم سرش تعجب کردن میگذره، منم طول کشید تا متوجه بشم.  
تونی اون لحنو قبلنم شنیده بود. همون اولین لحظه دیدارشون. رئیس مآبانه بود و انگار از بالا به موجودات پستی نگاه میکرد.  
واقعا رودی خیلی احمق بود اگه فکر میکرد تونی میتونه در برابر زمین زدن این یکی مقاومت کنه.  
-پدرم اونو به هلهایم تبعید کرد، در جزای استفاده از طلسمهایی که نباید. اونجا جای راحتی برای کسی که هنوز زندس نیست، هل یکم سختی کشید تا تونست ملکه بشه.  
کسی چیز دیگهای نپرسید. کسیم به یه نصفه مرده و دنیای مردگان علاقهای نداشت.  
*********************  
اون روز رو تا شب به چرخیدن بین راهروهای بیپایان قصر، خوردن و نوشیدن گذروندن. تونی نمیدونست از کی هل بهشون ملحق شد و شروع کرد با بقیه گرم گرفتن. یکم زیادی... تقریبا همه رو مجذوب خودش کرد. ولی کاملا حواسش جمع بود وقتی لوکی لابه لای یکی از دیوارها غیب شد و چند دقیقه بعد(توی یه راهروی دیگه) دوباره پشت سرشون ظاهر شد.  
و حالا دقیقا نیمه شب بود. تونی نمیتونست بخوابه. یه چیزی این وسط ایراد داشت.  
بلند شد و در حالی که طول اتاق رو طی میکرد شروع کرد به زمزمه کردن افکارش.  
-ثور پسر بزرگتره... چرا اون شاه نیست؟ و چرا همه اطراف اون دختر بچه به نظر طلسم شده میومدن وقتی ده دقیقه قبلش از دیدنش وحشت زده بودن. و مگه لوکی خدای شرارت نیست؟ چرا انقدر آروم و مهربون به نظر میاد...  
تقریبا از در اتاقش بیرون پرید. اونقدر حافظه خوبی داشت که بدونه اتاق لوکی کجاست.  
لوکی زیر سوسوی شمع نشسته بود و به یه سری کاغذ نگاه میکرد. تونی از اینکه میدید عینک زده تعجب کرد. نه اینکه مشکلی باهاش داشته باشه.(he WAS hot)  
لوکی: چی میخوای؟  
صداش مثل یخ بود.  
تونی: از تو؟ چیزای زیادی هست که از صبح تا الان توی ذهنم دارم. روی اون میز یا روی تخت یا زیر اون مجسمه گنده قشنگت وسط شهر یا تو اتاق ثور...  
-منو نپیچون! واقعا چی میخوای؟  
تونی نیشخند زد. نور کم اتاق باعث نمیشد صورتی کم رنگی که روی گونههای لوکی ظاهر شده بودن پنهان بمونه: اینایی که گفتمو واقعا میخوام! ولی یه چیز دیگه هم میخوام، جواب.  
لوکی عینکشو در اورد و موهاش رو باز کرد. منتظر سوال تا ازش پرسیده بشه.  
(در اون لحظه تونی داشت فکر میکرد وقتی بالاخره توی تخت به هم رسیدن باید اون موها رو نوازش کنه یا اونقدر محکم بکشه تا لوکی اسمشو داد بزنه، برای همینم چند ثانیه وقفه افتاد)  
-چه بلایی واقعا سر اودین اومد؟ خودت اشاره کردی هل به هلهایم تبعید شدهبود پس اینجا چیکار میکنه؟ ملکه کجاست؟ چرا ثور پادشاه نیست؟  
لوکی نیشخند زد: تو چی فکر میکنی؟  
تونی هم متقابلا نیشخند زد و درو پشت سرش بست: بیا اول بشینیم.  
رو به روی هم روی مبل کنار تخت نشستن.  
-من فکر نمیکنم ثور واقعا علاقهای به تاج و تخت داشته باشه. پس اگه کسی، واقعا هرکسی تو کل کهکشان، بهش بگه پدرش میخواسته تو شاه بشی با کمال میل قبول میکنه. با توجه به اینکه علاقه شدیدش به تو کاملا ملموسه. ثور گفت ملکه اکثر وقتش رو توی اتاقش میگذرونه چون بعد مرگ همسرش زیاد حالش خوب نبودن ولی این تمام قضیه نیست مگه نه؟ فقط روشو نداره به پسرش نگاه کنه و تظاهر کنه همه چیز عادیه.  
لوکی به تونی نزدیکتر شد و لبخندی از سر رضایت زد: و این به چه دلیله؟  
-تو، دخترت و مادرت یه بلایی سر اودین اوردین مگه نه؟ من نمیدونم اینجور چیزا چهطور کار میکنه ولی میتونم فرض کنم اگه اودینو یه جوری به هلهایم بفرستین دیگه هل اختیار مطلق داره. شما از...  
قبل از اینکه بتونه جملشو تموم کنه لبای لوکی روی لباش قرار گرفتن. عقب نکشید. یه دستش رو پشت سر و دست دیگرشو روی کمر لوکی گذاشت.  
بوسه زیاد عمیق نبود ولی نسبتا طولانی شد. لوکی بالاخره عقب کشید: حالا... میخوای با این اطلاعات چیکار کنی، استارک؟  
تونی نیشخند زد: من کیم که تو درامای خونوادگی خدایان دخالت کنم؟ و واقعا میخوام ثور رو برگردونم. تا کردن باهاش سخته ولی اینکه اطراف باشه برا همه بهتره.  
با دستش پایین کمر لوکی رو گرفت و به سمت خودش کشید: ولی فکر کنم تونستم تحت تاثیرت قرار بدم.  
لوکی دستاشو دور گردن تونی انداخت: واقعا زیاد پیش نمیاد که اشخاصی به باهوشی تو این اطراف پیداشون بشه.  
دستش رو تکون داد و تونی صدای قفل در رو شنید. جادو بعضی وقتا واقعا میتونست به درد بخور باشه.  
این به این معنی بود که تونی اختیار تام داشت.  
بدون اینکه رحم کنه(چون ممکن بود هرلحظه نظر لوکی عوض بشه) موهاشو عقب کشید و به گردنش حمله کرد.  
بعد از ناله کوتاهی که از دهن لوکی خارج شد تونی تونست نیشخندشو حس کنه: من همین الان برات گفتم ممکنه پدر خودمو کشته باشم... و تو اینجوری برای بدن من گرسنهای؟  
-تو واقعا بدترین آدمی نیستی که من تو زندگیم دیدم– یا باهاش خوابیدم. و همه ما یکم ددی اشیو داریم، نداریم؟  
و گاز محکمی از گردنش گرفت. لوکی جلوی صداشو نمیگرفت. باعث میشد تونی فکر کنه واقعا از صدای خودش لذت میبره.  
لیس بلندی از زیر گردنش تا زیر گوشش زد و تونست لرزیدنشو حس کنه. بالاخره ولش کرد.  
-لباساتو دربیار.  
لوکی(مطمئما از عمد) لباساشو آروم دراورد. فقط برای اینکه بذاره تونی از نمایش لذت ببره.  
و واقعا هم برد. اون پاها و دستای بلند ارزش ساعتها انتظارو داشتن.  
تونی تیشرتشو دراورد و به سمت لوکی رفت. لوکی هم متقابلا با هر قدم اون یه قدم عقب تر رفت تا روی تخت افتاد.  
تونی روش خیمه زد و دوتا دستای لوکیو با یه دستش بالای سرش نگه داشت. لوکی با انگشتای پاش با عضو تونی بازی کرد.  
هر دو نیشخند زدن. جنگ بی صدا برای به دست گرفتن کنترل.  
ولی زیاد طول نکشید تا لوکی از دستش بده. نه تا وقتی که تونی با دست آزادش نیپل لوکی رو فشار داد و کشید.  
و صدای لوکی اینبار کنترل نشده و از درد بود.  
و قیافش نشون میداد از رضایت تونی چندان خوشش نیومده.  
تونی خم شد و نیپلش رو به دندون گرفت. هرجایی از بدنش رو که میتونست بوسید و گاز گرفت.  
و بعد از مارکای بنفش زیر رونش بالاخره متوقف شد.  
لوکی از لمس شدن بیش از حد تقریبا هارد شده بود. تونی دستاشو آزاد کرده بود ولی انگار که نمیدونست باهاشون چیکار کنه بالای سرش نگهشون داشت.  
-تو برای یه قاتل زیادی با نمکی!  
بدون اینکه اخطار بده یا حتی آمادش کنه انگشتشو وارد لوکی کرد. قسمتیش برای این بود که ببینه لوکی چقدر حرفهایه(مطمئنا تجربه داشت، فقط میخواست ببینه هزار سال زندگی براش چیا داشته) ولی فقط خوشش میومد دستش بندازه.  
احساس کرد یه چیزی به سرش ضربه زد. نگاه که کرد یه قوطی پرنده کنار گوشش بود.  
-حداقل... از این استفاده کن.  
تونی شونههاشو بالا انداخت و انگشتو بیرون اورد تا چربش کنه.  
ولی نمیخواست رحم کنه(معلوم نبود که دوباره فرصت داشته باشه تا یه خدا/شاه رو بکنه^-^)، پس ایندفعه سه تا انگشت همزمان داخل برد که جیغ لوکی رو دراورد.  
-تو تنگی، ولی نه در اون حد. میشه گفت کاملا مناسبی!  
لوکی نمیتونست حرف بزنه. شاید حتی نمیشنید. احتمالا زیادی داشت از انگشتا لذت میبرد.  
پس تونی شلوارشو در اورد و لوکی رو چرخوند تا نمای پشتشو ببینه.  
لوکی خندید: از منظره جلو روت خوشت میاد؟  
تونی: خیلی!  
آروم روی لوکی خزید و بغلش کرد. همینطور که آروم گوشش رو با لباش لمس میکرد داخلش فرو کرد. دوست نداشت خیلی هارد شروع کنه. بهتر بود آروم به نقطه اوج برسه.  
وقتی مطمئن شد لوکی به حرکتش عادت کرده. بعد آروم بلند شد و سرعت حرکت کردنشو بیشتر کرد. هرچقدر خشن تر میشد صدای لوکیم بیشتر اوج میگرفت و این براش لذتبخش بود.  
هر بخشی از لوکی لذت بخش و دوست داشتنی بود. انقدر که میشد جنایتی که انجام داده رو فراموش کرد. به هرحال لوکی یه خدا بود مگه نه؟  
-میدونی... شاید بهتر باشه موهاتو کوتاه کنی...  
موهاشو گرفت و با تمام قدرت بالا کشید: ممکنه من تنها کسی نباشم که دلش میخواست اینکارو بکنه.  
لوکی بین نالههای بلند و بیپایانش خندید زد: کسی... نمیتونه... بدون اجازه به من... دست بزنه...  
-هممم... خب پس من خیلی آدم خاصیم مگه نه؟ شاید الان انقد لایق باشم که چکش ثورو بلند کنم.. نه؟  
لوکی دستاشو برد پشت سرش و سر تونیو به خودش نزدیک کرد.  
کنار گوشش زمزمه کرد: آنتونی... تو آدم لایقی هستی. اونقدر لایق که بهت اجازه بدم منو پرستش کنی. منو بپرست، آنتونی! منو خدای خودت بدون!  
یه چیزی توی قلب تونی به هم ریخت. ولی تصمیم گرفت نادیدش بگیره و لوکی رو چرخوند تا صورتش رو از جلو ستایش کنه.  
***********  
انسانهای میدگاردی و ثور سه روز بعد آزگاردو ترک کردن.  
صبح، قبل از رفتن، تونی به اتاق لوکی رفت.  
لوکی روی تخت نشسته بود. لباس توری سفید و بلندی پوشیده بود که به نظر لباس خوابش میومد.  
تونی درو پشت سرش بست، به سمت لوکی رفت و دستشو بوسید.  
-تو منو طلسم کردی، مگه نه؟  
-تو کسی بودی که خواستی طلسم بشه. من اگه از شخصی خوشم بیاد همینجوری رهاش نمیکنم.  
تونی برقو توی چشمای لوکی دید: آنتونی، من یه روز دوباره به دیدنت میام. حتی اگه دیگه زنده نباشی، یه روز میام و بیرون میکشمت. در ازای احساس پرستشت نسبت به من، من هم _تورو خواهم پرستید_.


End file.
